


Dean Meets Derek-Part 1

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Hunters, Kissing, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean captures Derek because he's a werewolf, and maybe they bond over their mutually tragic childhoods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Meets Derek-Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a series of reblogs after I posted that both Derek's and Dean's mothers died in a fire. Then [texting-and-murdering](http://texting-and-murdering.tumblr.com) decided she wanted some Derek/Dean loving because they would bond: "There needs to be fic where they bond over this with feels, crying, and then sex./ #imagine their stupid green eyes gazing into one another's #as they cry manly tears of manliness #because they just want to do right by their families/packs #both of them self-sacrificing assholes #sharing stories about their siblings #bitching about their boyfriends who they love very much #ugggggh"
> 
> To see the Tumblr post/reblogs/tags click [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/59913697177/literary-oblivion-i-just-realized). I didn't even know this was something I could possibly want? But obviously I can see it cause I wrote a [2nd part](http://archiveofourown.org/works/966070) ([tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/60154790054/i-might-or-might-not-need-derek-dean-run-into-each)). Don't judge me.

Like, say Dean has Derek trapped because you know… werewolf, and Derek doesn’t even try to fight back after awhile (because he thinks if he is willing to sacrifice himself and make this hunter think he’s alone than he can protect his pack, can protect Stiles; the more he fights back or tries to escape the quicker the hunter will think he has something to fight back for).

But Sam’s done the research, and Dean knows this Derek character, despite how freakin’ attractive he is (what he can admire another guy), isn’t going to pull one over on him. They know there’s a pack here, that Derek may think he’s playing the “omega” card or whatever hell these stupid werewolves call it, but he’s not.

Derek isn’t an alpha anymore, so he doesn’t have to worry about letting Dean see what color his eyes are, but he still tries to keep his control and to not change, to let Dean see that being a werewolf doesn’t mean he’s a monster. He’s still human. Dean isn’t even torturing him like Kate had. Just leaves him sitting there tied up in wolfsbane soaked ropes that cut and burn into his wrists, watching him, staring at him. Dean doesn’t say anything as he sits there in his chair facing Derek.

Maybe Stiles has rubbed off on Derek a little too much because he starts to talk and he doesn’t know why but he just starts spouting off stories about his family. How they all burned to death. How it was he fault and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. That Dean having him trapped here and eventually killing him is a blessing, and that if Dean actually wants to be a kind merciful person and save people like he claims to do for a living, maybe he should just go ahead and kill Derek now. He deserves to be killed for what he’s done, for what keeps happening to him that always ends up being his fault.

Suddenly Dean is angry and launches out of his chair, kicking it to the ground. Because Derek might have some tragic sob story, but he knows  _nothing_  about guilt, knowing that he tortured thousands of souls in hell, that his own mother died in a fire, his father sacrificed himself to a demon to keep Dean alive and Dean couldn’t do a damn thing about it either. That all he could do was hold Sammy and run and he’s being doing that ever since. Protecting Sam and running. Running away from demons, monsters, angels, the apocalypse, but he can’t ever get away. So Derek can just shut up about fault and losing his family because he ain’t the only one with a tragic childhood.

By this time Dean is in Derek’s face yelling, close to tears because he’s never told anyone all of that. He always has to be strong and he keeps it all in, and now that it’s out he can’t do anything about it. And he thinks maybe he shouldn’t have said all of that to a werewolf he’s got tied up, but he sees the look in Derek’s eyes and he recognizes himself. Thinks maybe Derek will say he’s sorry or that he knows, but he doesn’t say a word. He lifts up his hands that are tied together in front of him and brushes away a tear from Dean’s cheek.

And without even realizing it, Dean leans in further and brushes his lips against Derek’s, and surprisingly his kiss gets returned.

Then Stiles with a bat and Castiel with his angel sword bust in and look downright furious. Both of them exchanging looks with their significant others that mean they are discussing whatever the hell they just saw later, but right now Derek needs to be let go and Dean needs to leave with Cas to find Sam cause turns out there is more that is going on in this stupid town of Beacon Hills than werewolves, namely demons.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
